


Step 1: The Pitch

by orreoeoeoro (creamyoreofillings)



Series: unfinished stories [16]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, i had an outline for this and its just 6 fics of str8 porn, maid dresses but no actual maid dresses :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/orreoeoeoro
Summary: the idea of a "maid detective prince" comes up during a meeting, and one of the producers went to show how good an idea it is to the teenage detective idol
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Other(s)
Series: unfinished stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/487376
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Step 1: The Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> i had. an outline. which probably should have warned me that i cannot finish this since im bad at going through something like that.
> 
> anyway enjoy this maidfic without any actual maid outfits

"A show about me; in a maid dress…?!" Goro says, shocked. He should be embarrassed, really. Him, Akechi Goro; Second Advent of the Detective Prince, in a maid dress. A maid dress! He should be  _ at least _ demanding to be a butler instead. It's more logical; given that he  _ is _ a man.

But to be honest, it's not the most humiliating tv show idea they've pitched so far.

The producer nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Akechi-kun!" He says, pointing at him dramatically. "You, the Detective Prince, sent back in time to the Victorian Era to solve the mysteries of the past!" He takes a swig from the water bottle he's holding, gasping as he almost drains it in one gulp.

Goro shifts on the couch, smiling politely and nervously picking at the edges of his leather gloves. It's not a  _ bad _ idea… He can see the point and the appeal. But...

"...A  _ maid dress _ ?" He laughs, unsure. He feels his face heating up.  _ 'Ah, there's the embarrassment.' _ Goro thinks, biting the inside of his lip. "I… Wouldn't it be better and appropriate if I wore a butler's uniform instead?"

It's not that Goro doesn't want to do the show. It seems promising when they came up with the idea. And knowing them, he would be  _ generously _ paid for acting in the show. But even though he wouldn't mind wearing a maid dress on set, Goro is  _ just _ a bit miffed they didn't consider him being a butler first.

"But you're the successor of Shirogane-san." The producer explains, leaning forward with his hands on the table. "And because of that, the fans want to see the second Detective Prince break the gender norm."

Goro puts a hand over his mouth, fake-contemplating. He already knows his answer, but like the attention-seeking  _ whore _ he is, he wants to hear them reassuring him. Pander to his fragile ego.

After a few beats of silence, the producer moves around the table to sit next to Goro, draping an arm across his shoulders. "You already put in your very best in everything you do; the _best_ _we ever had_ , even." He murmurs in his ear, sending a shiver down the detective's spine. "We know you'll do great in the show, Akechi-kun."

Coyly looking up at the producer next to him, Goro smiles a small pretty smile that he knows looks innocently  _ lewd _ .

"Well," He drawls, eyelids fluttering. "I guess I'll just have to appeal to the fanbase, hmm?" He bites his bottom lip, loving the way the producer looks over his body hungrily. "I assume there is already a costume?" Goro asks, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

The producer chuckles, sliding the arm down to wrap around his waist. He pulls Goro closer to him, earning a soft gasp from the brunette detective. "Oh, there will be  _ more than one _ costume." He promises, running a hand down his body. "The budget will rise because of the commission costs, but I'm sure you won't mind  _ paying _ for it, right Akechi-kun?" His hand settles on Goro's thigh, lightly squeezing.

The detective shivers with delight, feeling his dick twitch under his slacks. "I don't mind paying  _ right now _ , sir." He breathes, a grin on his lips. His gloved hand inches toward the producer's crotch, trailing it up his lap. Goro can feel himself getting hard; eager for what he knows what will happen next.

"Well since you're  _ offering _ ," The older man says, easily pulling Goro onto his lap. The detective's heart jumps in his chest, his dick pressing up into the obvious hard on the man below him is sporting. "I have no choice but to accept." His other hand snakes its way into Goro's brown hair, then pulls his head down to crash his lips into the detective's.

A whine escapes Goro's throat, immediately feeling a tongue pressing against his closed lips. Parting them eagerly, the muscles slide wetly against each other in the brunette's mouth. Goro grinds down on the cock, sending jolts of pleasure down both of their bodies. A hand squeezes on the brunette's ass, making him moan against the assault on his mouth.

Goro knows that making out and dry humping won't be enough. He parts from the man and sucks in a deep breath, a bit light-headed due to the lack of oxygen. A thin silver line of saliva connects them both, making Goro harder under his pants. "Well, sir," He starts, heaving air into his lungs as he keeps moving his hips. "Let me repay you  _ properly _ ."

The older man lets out a curse, thrusting his hips up into Goro. "Sure, honey," He says with a lecherous grin. "Let's make that mouth do something more useful."

Goro all but scrambles off of the man's lap and kneels between his legs with a flushed face. He looks up through his lashes when he feels hands running through his hair, a coy smile on his lip. When the man gives an inpatient shove, the brunette leans forward.

Goro mouths at the obvious bulge as he slips off the belt; using his mouth to pop the button and pull down the zipper. He lets out a hum and he licks at the tent in the man's underwear, sucking daintily on the wet spot where the head is. Feeling a harsh tug on his hair, he pulls down the last piece of clothing separating him from his prize.

The large cock bounces as it gets released from it's confines, flopping onto Goro's face with a soft slap. The detective whines as he licks at the underside greedily and places wet kisses on the entire cock. He moves his head down to take the balls into his mouth, sucking lightly as the tip oozes precum into his hair.

The producer hisses as he pulls at the strands again; Goro releasing the trapped sacks with a wet pop. "You're doing really great, honey," He praises, the brunette between his legs keening as he rubs his thighs together. "But you know that isn't enough payment."

Goro nods feverishly, hands moving onto the man's thighs. "Yes, sir," He says, raising on his knees to get his mouth on level with the tip. "I understand, sir." The detective licks and sucks around the head, digging his tongue into the slit to encourage more precum to leak out. A shaky hand runs through his hair and an exhale follows.

He leans back, taking a breath as he feels the hand pet his head. Tucking some strands of hair behind his ear, Goro licks his lips as he stares at the thick cock in front of him.

"May I?" He says, a bit meek as he looks up at the older man from under his bangs.

"Of course you can, darling." The producer replies with a grin. He pushes down Goro's head a bit; encouraging him.

Eagerly, the brunette takes the head of the cock into his mouth. He sucks and licks at the stiff length, bobbing his head as he inches down to the base. When the head bumps into the back of his throat, Goro swallows around the thick cock. He can feel the precum slipping down his throat from the cock head. The detective lets out a muffled moan as he sucks harder, moving his head up and down the shaft sloppily.

He rubs his thighs together to stimulate his still trapped dick. The man he's sucking off catches the motion and puts a foot over it, lightly stepping down. Goro chokes on the cock, spasming from the electric shocks running down his entire body as drool drips down from his stretched lips. His movements slow and his garnet eyes roll back in pleasure. The brunette lets out a choked moan against the cock and breathes heavily through his nose, tongue twitching against the salty skin.

The man suddenly moves to pull Goro off his cock by the hair. Goro, in his surprise, grasps onto the older man's thighs; gripping tightly with a pathetic whine. The producer looks down on him with a smirk, relishing in the tears forming in Goro's betrayed eyes.

"Aww, honey, don't cry." He coos, another hand stroking the chocolate strands. Goro melts against the action, eyes fluttering shut. He tilts his head into the hand as much as he could without the cock in his mouth slipping out. Peering up beyond the tears, the brunette suckles at the length; unable to move due to the grip in his hair.

The producer shudders at the sight. "I know you like sucking on cock," The man says, tightening his grip on the hair and then yanking Goro up. He lifts the dazed and teary eyed detective into his lap. "But I think there's a much  _ better _ way to repay your debt, Akechi-kun." He grinds his wet cock up against Goro's ass; the detective moaning loudly as the precum and saliva stains his pants.

"You must be strained in those pants huh, Mr. Detective?" The producer sneers. Goro nods shyly as he rubs his ass against the cock, making a wet mess on his backside. The man hums, a smirk on his face. "Feeling a little empty, too?"

Goro whimpers as he continues grinding down on the cock. "Yes, sir." He breathes out, a line of drool running down his chin. "Please, sir, I want your cock inside me…"


End file.
